


Family Matters

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: Black Hawk [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Black Hawk Squad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Wang Yibo is Chinese Jason Bourne, WangXiao freeform, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Yanli is going to marry the peacock!XZ & JC had to do something about it.Plus WYB is whipped
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Black Hawk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786987
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanli is pregnant and now XZ & WYB must work together to find out if the father got an ulterior motive.

Xiao Zhan's cafe,  _ Kuroneko _ , which coincidentally means Black Cat in japanese, became full of young and boisterous barely adults lately, thanks to a certain secret agent and his friends slash teammate.

They seem to decide that his cafe was good enough for meeting, and working, and studying, and everything in between. 

Ever since the last time Xiao Zhan got shot  _ in lieu _ of him, his teammates seem to regard him as their own. 

Not that he minded. It's just the heat from a certain person's gaze, which seems to bore into him every time he's around, making him feel...naked, and squirming under him, just like many times before. 

_ Stop it Xiao Zhan, you're torturing yourself, besides, wasn't it your decision to make him grovel? _

He groaned. 

_ He already regretted it, judging by the twitch of his dick every time he's in close proximity, or just looked at his general direction, or... _

"Zhan ge..."

_ That.  _

_ That honey dripping voice, that gave him a shiver on his back every time he heard it. _

"Yes, Yibo, can I help you?" He turned around and watched the younger man watch him, with his darkened pupils, and soft gaze. His tongue licked the pink lips, making the older gulped, rather loudly.

"You know, this game has been going on for too long, Zhan ge..." he smiled rather sweetly, his finger pulled at his apron's string, tug it playfully, and bring it to his mouth, kiss it, while his eyes still bore into Xiao Zhan's.

Xiao Zhan shivered, imagining that it was him kissing that pouty pink lips and biting it, leaving marks all over his body... _ his gorgeous Greek God's body _ ...

He mentally slapped himself for the nth time.

"You know, Yibo, the jury's still out on that, I haven't seen any hard evidence of you courting me seriously, unless bringing your friends here every day, count as one?" He lifted his chin rather petulantly, challenging the other to defend himself.

But Yibo only laughed.

"You're so cute, Zhan ge, just wait until I get my hands on you," his face moved closer to Xiao Zhan's proximity, making breathing becomes hard. "I won't let you go that easily.." he whispered in Xiao Zhan's ear, "Especially knowing how easy it is to make you pliant under me, writhing, wet and ready for me to enter you...and you screamed my name when you came..." he flicked his nose. "But, as you've said, I have to earn my right to have you, so..." he shrugged and moved away. "Till next time.." he winked, gave two fingers salute, and left.

_ The bastard! He purposely made him hard, and then left!  _

_ The gall of that gremlin...urgh! _

He stomped his foot, and tried to ease his aching erection, by busying himself in the kitchen.

Who knows that he really enjoyed the dirty talk?

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


He is still in a pissy mood when his phone rings.

"What!" He snapped at the caller.

"Zhanzhan, are you okay? You sound flustered..."

"Jie! I'm sorry! I got...tiny problems here, but never mind, how are you jie?"

"I'm fine Zhanzhan" she giggled "Do you have time? Preferably sometime soon? I want to talk to you about something."

"Of course jie, anything for you! You can come whenever you like, I'm always free for you."

"Okay, then I'll come today, thanks A-Zhan!"

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Is this seat taken?" Xiao Zhan craned his neck, and saw the object of his wet dreams.

"Mm, I'm actually meeting someone here." He knew that the gremlin was always there for their after lunch date.

"Oh, good, scoot over." He pushed Xiao Zhan further so he could sit beside him.

"What part of meeting someone that you don't understand?"

Yibo only shrugged. "You're meeting Yanli right?"

Xiao Zhan swinging his body to meet Yibo's.

"How do you know that?"

"I called him too, A-Zhan." Yanli sat in front of them. "Hi, Yibo, thanks for taking care of Zhanzhan." She bowed her head.

"It's my pleasure, Yanli jie."

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on jie?"

"Zhanzhan, please, you have to be very calm and not lose your head for what I'm about to tell you." She took a deep breath. And another.

"Oh for christs sake jie, spit it out already!"

"A-Zhan! You promised not to get mad!"

"I'm not mad! Just...say it, were you having cancer or what?"

"What? No!"

"Then say it already!" Yibo put his hand on Xiao Zhan's. "Calm down, baobei."

"What? You know? Of course you know! You..."

"I'm pregnant!!"

Xiao Zhan felt his ears were deceiving him. "I'm sorry. What?" He tried to comprehend the words that came out from his sister's mouth to no avail.

"She said that she is pregnant. You know? The thing that happened because you have unprotected sex?" Yibo's trying to be helpful only to be swatted by Xiao Zhan.

"I KNOW what pregnancy is, you nincompoop, the question is who? Who got you pregnant? Did Jiang Cheng know about this?"

"Zhanzhan, I swear I'm going to stop talking to you if you don't calm down like right now."

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath. Once. Twice. While Yibo patted his back.

"Fine. I'm calm now. Tell me. Who's the father? Did he...force you? Did Jiang Cheng know about this?"

"First of all, I slept with him willingly, knowing full of the consequences, and second, no, I haven't told Jiang Cheng. And third, the father is...someone I love, someone who helped me get through the ordeals, someone who loved me and respected me, and someone who I want to marry, with your blessings."

"...so, who is it?" Xiao Zhan got this bad feeling festering in his gut from the moment he heard his sister's pregnant.

Yanli looked at Yibo, and when he nodded, she opened her mouth.

"Jin Zixuan."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Jin Zixuan as in Jin Guangshan's son? The Golden Prince?" He stuttered and looked at Yibo accusingly. "And I bet my ass you knew about this, right? That's why you're here." 

"Well, it's because of Jin Zixuan's information, we're able to rescue your sister just in time. He called Jiang Cheng, who's in turn called my older brother, who's his friend and the Chief of Police." 

".....so, I'm the last to know? Again? After all I did to save your pretty ass, you've known already that she's safe?" He looked at Yibo.

"Mm..yes? But in my defense, it's all confidential and we need proofs of Jin Guangshan's kidnapping and plan to kidnap the Police Commissioner's son, and now he's gone without a trace." Yibo looked at him, and whispered to him, "You think my ass is pretty? Do you want to get some?" 

He's getting too close for comfort, and it's clouding Xiao Zhan's judgment.

"Stop. I'm thinking here, you distracted me...shoo shoo!"

"Anyway, A-Zhan, I came to inform you, not to ask for your permission, that we're getting married. Preferably before the baby's due." Yanli stood up and prepared to leave.

"But jie..."

"I hope you're always happy Zhanzhan, just like I am now, even in unexpected circumstances like this. You should hold on to the one that makes you happy. I love you baby bro, and you too, Yibo, good luck!" She waved to them, and Yibo waved back, smiling.

"So, are you okay? I know it might come as a shock, but did you see your sister's face? She radiates happiness, she's glowing."

"...shut up."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Here's the files you've requested about the Jins." Yibo tilted his head to see his brother, the Chief of Police, standing behind him.

"Ge! I mean, Chief." He cleared his throat. "What brings you around here?" He flashed his most innocent smile.

"Cut the crap, I knew you asked about the Jins because your boyfriend asked you to, is that right?"

"Hmm, may I plead the fifth?"

"Did you forget that your boyfriend's brother is my best friend? And he intimidated me to look for Jin Zixuan's dirt. But since you're doing it anyway, I'm gonna tell Jiang Cheng to go bother you instead, I can't stand him calling me every 15 minutes! That's a whole new level of sister complex I've ever seen. What's wrong with the Jiangs and their sister?" Yibo could still hear his brother's exasperated ranting on his way to his office.

"That's new, what's making the Chief THAT worked out over something trivial like background check on... Jin Zixuan. Dude...really?" Seungyoun looked at him incredulously, "You really wanted to win brownie points from your boyfriend, huh?" He slapped Yibo's back, making him almost choke on his coffee. "Things we do for love.."

"Shut up, hyung, you don't get a say in this, have you ever been in love? Huh?"

"Of course I did!"

"Which lasted longer than a few nights?"

"...you may have a point there, baby. So, Jin Zixuan, huh? Maybe we should grill him about his fugitive father and cousin? What do you say? That's gonna earn you AT LEAST a blowjob." Seungyoun cackled.

"Really, hyung? Really? You gotta keep your mind out of the gutter, not everything I do was for a sexual favor, unlike you with your...badge bunnies type."

"For one, they're easy, and I don't really want to tie myself to one woman right now. I'm still young, you know, unless maybe when I finally find my soulmate, like you...well that's a different talk for a different time. For now? Go get him, tiger!"

"Hyung, there's nothing here to indicate that Jin Zixuan was involved in anything illegal. Unlike the father and the cousin. I guess maybe we're missing something. Where's everybody?"

"Training ground. Wanna come?"

"Okay."

  
  


\-----

  
  


Xiao Zhan was in the middle of making a croquembouche tower, when the familiar voice accosted him.

"Xiao Zhan. We need to talk."

He whirled his body around, and found his brother standing there. "Give me a minute, go and find seats for you and your spiders." He referred to the twin women, bodyguards of his brother, the head of the Jiang family.

Jiang Cheng nodded and went to sit in the corner booth. With his two spiders sat two tables away.

"So, it only took you the news of jiejie's marriage to visit your gege?" Xiao Zhan sat in front of Jiang Cheng.

"You know it's complicated, ge. But anyway, I already called the Chief of Police to do a background check on this Jin Zixuan. And I bet you already did the same. Heard that Chief's little brother was in love with you? And you saved him from knocking on the death's door?" He chuckled. 

"Wow, already catching up with the gossip, Cheng? I bet you've had an insider's tips, since the brother is your bff." Xiao Zhan huffed. "And where were you when I was at the hospital? Hmm? Such a good little brother you are."

"In my defense, I was at the undisclosed need-to-know-only location at the time, and I was not able to go back here in time for your recuperation. Besides, you already have one hot little thing wrapped around your fingers, why would you need me?"

"Because you're my brother?"

"And what a brother I am." His face looked sad in a sudden. "I can't even protect my sister, even though it was within my power to do so, and I couldn't wait to eradicate that Jins bastards. Unfortunately, our sister, fell in love and got fucking pregnant with one. So, tell me, what was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you should try to trust your sister more? After all, it's her life you're talking about, and there's about to be a baby, too." There's the familiar voice of the person who tugged at his heartstrings.

"Yibo! What are you doing here?" Xiao Zhan's being pushed to the corner again.

"I was in the neighbourhood. Hi, Wang Yibo. You must be Jiang Cheng, right? My brother's told me all about you!" He held out his hand to shake the other's.

"Well, likewise, Yibo, your brother's never stopped talking about you too, and I gathered you're being here because he sent you to brief us about Jin Zixuan? He won't pick up my calls since this morning, I guess I wore him out." He chuckled fondly, making Yibo's mind click.

"Anyway, my brother said that there's nothing suspicious about Jin Zixuan, other than him being a lawyer." He gave a disgusted look on his face. "Do you want me to do a deep dive?"

"Will you do that?" Asked Xiao Zhan.

"Of course! Anything for Zhan ge!" He grinned widely, earning the infamous eye roll from Jiang Cheng.

"I guess it's settled then, I will leave it to you both, please let me know if there's any progress? By the way, I will find some information about Jin Guangshan and Jin Zixun. Please be careful ge, I will leave him to you, Yibo, please take care of my gege." Jiang Cheng stood up, and bowed to Yibo. 

Yibo also bowed back to him. "Thank you, and please take care of my brother too."

That earned a quick glance from Jiang Cheng to Xiao Zhan and a blush formed lightly on his cheek.

"Seems like your brother's right about your power of observation, Yibo." He smiled and gave Yibo a firm handshake, then he left.

"Wow, your brother was intense, Zhan ge, no wonder he became the youngest minister of defense."

Xiao Zhan whirled his head to Yibo. "You knew?"

"Please, Zhan ge, we dabbled in the same line of work. Besides, it's no secret that Minister Jiang was the youngest and most handsome minister of all time. And his brother has stolen my heart." He grinned at Xiao Zhan and sneaked a kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, of course, what do you think I'm doing?" He nibbles on his earlobe.

"Stop it." But Xiao Zhan felt aroused at the same time.

"Make me." He bit the lobe, sending the shivers all over Xiao Zhan's body.

"It's still working hour!" He hissed at the younger man.

"So?" Yibo still continued nibbling and licking under the ear, making Xiao Zhan moan. He then covered his own mouth, and shoved Yibo away.

"You are one little devil, Yibo, making me hard in front of the public, were you secretly an exhibitionist? You will turn on when you see me hard in public? Is that what you want?" Xiao Zhan whispered seductively in Yibo's ear, and his hand almost touched the growing erection of the younger, making him groan.

"So, is this some kind of kinky foreplay? You both were jacking each other off in public? I wonder what the Health and Safety Center will say about this, guys." The newcomer sat in front of them, fanning himself. "Ooh, it's scorching hot in here, ease off will you?"

"Fuck off, Huaisang." Yibo dismissed the newcomer, a smallish man, wearing a flamboyant outfit of long harem pants, loose top, and a long outer. He brought an elaborate handmade fan, to hide his lower part of the face.

"Yibo, so savage, didn't you say you want to do a deep dive on Jin Zixuan? Well, here I am, trying to help you, but you just dismissed me in front of your lovely boyfriend. Hello, I am Nie Huaisang, nice to meet you finally." He extended his smooth hand to Xiao Zhan to shake his.

"Xiao Zhan." He shook the strange man's hand.

"I know, Xiao Laoshi. You are a famous man for taking a bullet for our baby lion here."

"Such a drama queen." Yibo snorted, earning a slap from Xiao Zhan. 

"Be more polite, Yibo."

"Yes, Yibo, you have to be nice to a man who was about to do you a big favor and earned you a big brownie points." He winked at Xiao Zhan.

"What brownie point?" Asked Xiao Zhan, confused.

"Nothing, he's just rambling his ass off. Now, what kind of intel you have, Huaisang, that made you walk out from your coffin? Weren't you afraid of getting burned by the sun? It's not night time yet..."

"Really Yibo?" Xiao Zhan looked at him exasperatedly.

"It's fine, Xiao Laoshi, he always did that when he's pissed off, or sexually depraved. And I think I know which one made him go off the rail." He chuckled.

"Is there really no secret in your life, Yibo? Really?"

"Don't look at me, Zhan ge, this is THE Nie Huaisang, the best spy in eastern hemisphere. He could find out anything under the sun, if he wanted to."

"And I want to help you, Xiao Laoshi, seeing you're a very good influence on our baby Yibo."

"Stop calling me baby!" Yibo hissed at him.

"Fine, fine, retract your claws please, I come in peace." He made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Not until you tell me what brings you out here."

"Yibo? Be nice." Xiao Zhan put his hand on Yibo's arm, to let the other talk.

"See, Yibo, that's the kind of attitude you need to learn when you need something from someone."

"Please, Mr. Nie, just cut to the chase." 

"Ow, okay, since it's Xiao Laoshi, I will tell you everything."

He pulled out a folder from behind his loose top.

"This is everything you want to know about the Jins."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram @chiaroscuro555


End file.
